youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Ballard
Keith Ballard, also known as SebastianSB, is an American gaming YouTuber who created his channel back in 2006 but started making videos back in 2013. Since then he has done Let's Plays of various games of all different series and genres. Videos Completed Let's Plays Ongoing Let's Plays Other Let's Plays (unknown status) Co-OP Let's Plays DLC Let's Plays Livestream Let's Plays Let's Tries Patreon Keith Ballard's Patreon Introduction Monetization is the harsh reality of video production. I've been making free content for YouTube of 2011, and since the beginning of 2015 I've basically been treating it like a full time job. I do this on top of another job that is currently my true income, although I make very little money. I'm happy to do with for free, but if something goes wrong or the funds just don't add up I may have to re-prioritize how I spend my time. If you choose to support my channcel you can help ensure that I have what I need to pay rent and stay on top of my various other expenses, which means I can keep making the video content you love. Who knows? Maybe our community will one day grow to the point that this can actually be my real job. It feels like an absurd fantasy, but if I could focus entirely on the channel it would be much more possible to do shows that require more editing and to host regular streams. Thank you for the support! Tier Reward Goals #Pledge $1 or more per month ##Thank you for your support! GET YOUR NAME IN THE CREDITS: Supporters who pledge $1.00 or more will now be credited as a thank you at the end of videos. Exceptions will be made when I do collaborations where the same video goes up on multiple channels. ##VOTE FOR THE MONTHLY PATRON GAME SERIES: Every month I play a game that is chosen by my supporters on Patreon. Just $1.00 per month allows you to take part in the vote! This series should fit into my regular schedule with videos coming out every day or every other day. If the game takes more than a month to play we may vote on whether to continue it or cancel it to start something else. Some exceptions apply, such as music games or games filled with explicit content that I cannot reasonably censor to make them YouTube-safe. #Pledge $15 or more per month ##Super Supporter! HIGHLIGHTED NAME IN THE CREDITS: You still get credited for your support, but now it's in an alternate color to thank you for going the extra mile. ##NOMINATE GAMES FOR THE VOTE: Super Supporters are the ones who suggest games in the first place for the monthly vote! Stretch Reward Goals #Pledge $100 or more per month (REACHED) ##Once this minimum community-wide goal has been met I will let people who have pledged $1.00 or more vote on what I play on a dedicated Patreon show. Don't worry, I'm not hiding content behind a pay wall. You just have to donate if you want to be able to vote. Thank you for your support! #Pledge $500 or more per month ##The value listed here is a bit of an estimation. Basically, if things progress to a point where I'm actually making more money from making internet videos than I do from my "real" job and I think I can make it work I could go full time. This would be a pretty big deal because not working two jobs at once (my regular job and YouTube) would free my time to improve the overall quality and features of my work while also making healthier life decisions. External Links #Twitter #Patreon #Twitch Gallery Keith Ballard.jpg This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on December 11, 2016. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers